Another Life
by imaklutz
Summary: How can I bring myself to go hand in hand with him when I am afraid? How can I trust him or myself with love? I've already began to slowly open up to him, I can't go back now that I've made so much progress.


**It's been so long! But I decided to write a continuation for Reincarnated For You (Please read that first if you haven't yet) but this time it's in the point of view of Ritsu.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little angtsy fanfic ^_^**

 **¡Warning! Male x Male**

 **I Do Not Own** ** _Hybrid Child_** **! Or** ** _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_**

* * *

 _Texts that are in Italic refers to Hybrid Child characters_

Texts that non-italic refers to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters

 **Texts that are in bold are narration**

* * *

 **Ritsu P.O.V**

I knew exactly what Takano-san was talking about. But I was too scared to tell him that I knew. That I too, had the same dreams. At first I thought it was ridiculous, to have such a dream, but it felt real. I brushed it off every time I woke up. But ever since Takano-san told me that he's been having the same dreams proves that it's not just a dream. But a memory of our past lives. I know, crazy, why do I believe such a thing?

Should I be happy? Should I be scared? Should I tell him? Or should I just pretend as if it's nothing but a silly dream that I know nothing of? I'm scared, not of the dream, but of what happens after it.

Out of all people it had to be Takano-san huh? I don't know if it's destiny's way of mocking me or if it's really meant to be. I sound like a teenager, seriously what happened to me?

Here I am in my room watching over Takano-san as he sleeps soundly. It's as if he hasn't slept well for a while. He has bags under his eyes and his skin isn't looking so great either. He's been acting strange and at first I thought it's one of his cheeky ways of getting on my nerves and making my heart jump out of my ribs, but no. The dreams are to be blamed.

I don't know how I managed to survive the dreams, the tragedy that we went through. It brought me to tears but I had to cover it up cause I felt like I was making a big deal out of a mere dream. I thought of mentioning it to Takano-san once but I feared that he'll make fun of me and just belittle it.

I was afraid. Afraid of what has happened in the past to happen again. We weren't given the chance to express our love towards each other. Maybe it was because of the time period, our differences, our relationship that time or our pride. But it's such a shame that we were too late to realize how we felt for each other. It didn't end well.

I don't want that to happen again.

I watched Takano-san breathe gently, he's here in my room. Alive. Breathing.

I touched his forehead and caress his cheeks, he's warm. I ran my fingers through his hair, he exists. We've got a chance to be together however we like.

How can I bring myself to go hand in hand with him when I am afraid? How can I trust him or myself with love? I've already began to slowly open up to him, I can't go back now that I've made so much progress.

Once he wakes up I'll tell him. I'll tell him that I've been having the same dreams too, I'll tell him all that it made me feel. I'll be more honest with myself and with Takano-san.

"I probably should clean up and prepare something for him when he wakes up..." I whispered to myself "better that staring at him the whole time."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I fear that it won't be as good as Reincarnated For You, but it's the best I could come up with at the moment. Surely I can improve it in the future once I revise it. I know that this chapter is more on Onodera's thoughts but hopefully the next chapter will have more dialogue.**

 **I must admit that I have been quite lazy with writing, I had different priorities and I couldn't find the time to write much fanfic or even finish the ones that I have started. But I'll try to be better.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that, If you haven't read Reincarnated For You (My other fanfic) I suggest that you do cause it'll make more sense. Please do tell me if there's anything I could improve on or something that I could change to make the writing better. Your thoughts and opinions are always very much appreciated and they really encourage me to write more. It inspires me.**

 **I have a lot of drafts right now and I don't know when I will be publishing them but I will be, as soon as I finish them. Also, shout out to SolitaryLightning for the reviews in the previous fanfic.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
